This project is designed to stimulate, facilitate, and disseminate research in nursing and nursing education in the 14 member states of the Southern Regional Education Board. The project's purpose is not to conduct research but to assist faculty of collegiate nursing programs to develop research proposals and complete proposed research. The grant includes funds for transportation costs and consultation for 78 nurse researchers, divided into 19 work groups, who are collaborating on investigations related to four nursing education issues; clinical performance evaluation, curriculum, laboratory and clinical teaching strategies, and faculty development. Fifteen groups expect to complete their studies by the end of the project (three years) and submit their reports for publication in nursing and education journals. Of the other four groups, two expect to prepare a proposal for funding, and two will continue longitudinal studies with local funds. Participants will present papers and panel discussions on their collaborative studies at the fall 1979 meeting of the Council on Collegiate Education for Nursing. Two volumes of abstracts, including approximately 200 thesis, dissertation, and independent research abstracts related to nursing, will be published. A monograph to identify problems in and discuss the process of collaborative research is also planned.